What a Fool
by tortoisepowers
Summary: China goes to Canada for help with a revenge plan after America tp'd his house as an April Fools joke, but China's not the only one, America is targeting all of the G8 ( Canada), and grudges against America ensues. Will everyone get there sought out revenge? (April Fools Special: Will continue after April Fools) (No parings)


**I know this is a different story, but this is a sequel to my one chapter story: G8 Shenanigans, I knew this one would be longer and have an actual plot line, so I made it a different story. Find the first chapter here: s/12240162/1/G8-Shinanagins . It's a short read, so don't worry about taking up your time! Then come back for this part!**

It had been a couple weeks since anyone had seen England, though no one could blame him after that unsightly scene of Russia skewering him like an acrobat on steroids. America had started coming in with Canada more frequently, who was now being noticed and remembered more often because of it...

"Canada, aru." China called

"Oh! Um, yeah?" Canada replied, still not completely used to other people being the ones to _start_ a conversation with him.

China looked around suspiciously, then gestured for Canada to come over.

"What?" The Northern American twin asked, bewildered.

China again glanced around before telling Canada:

"Your brother is not the most respectful man, as you may know."

"You could say that again." Canada said rolling his eyes before focusing them back on China "So?"

"HE COMPLETELY COVERED MY HOUSE WITH HIS TOILET PAPER!" China half-shouted.

Canada's eyes widened,"He tp'd you!? When!?,"

"This morning! He is so disrespectful!," The Chinese man vented.

"Oh... oh no..." Canada began to stare off into nowhere. China began to feel on edge.

"What, aru?"

"Today... is April 1st..." China's eyes widened.

"April fools... why has he done this...? THAT IS BANNED IN CHINA!" China screamed in fury.

"Woah! Calm down!" Canada whimpered, trying to calm the Asian down.

China shook his head, the said, "I want revenge, aru. He took my house... and panda..."

Canada's eyes furrowed "But, I thought you didn't like the idea of April fo-," Canada with cut off when China put his finger to his mouth, shushing him.

"This is not in the spirit of April Fools, this is in the spirit of revenge!," China's eyes had an unnatural, eerie glow and a disturbing aura surrounded him, similar to Russia's. Canada was scared.

OwO OvO O-O O^O

"Hey, Germany, my man!," A familiar obnoxious voice yelled in his obnoxious American accent.

Germany sighed, and turned around, "Wha-" He was met with a smack to the face, pie splattering all on his hair and clothes, America's loud, obnoxious laughter ringing in his ears. Germany began to shake, fulled with anger and suddenly grabbed America by his shirt collar, bringing him to eye level.

"What is the meaning of this!?," Germany screamed in his face, America was smiling wide, making the German even more furious.

"Chill, it's just a joke! Hahaha!" The American laughed again.

"I'm going to KILL you!," The German ragged, pulling out a full blown machine gun and putting it to America's head.

"Dude," America's smile did not fall, but became slightly less pronounced, "It's April Fools! Have some fun! And, I was the one who invented that." America stated, pointing to the weapon.

"..." Germany sat there for a bit, still covered in pie, "you're dead to me." He said blankly before dropping America on the ground.

"Ow!," America whined, holding his butox, which he had been dropped on. After riving in agony for five minutes, he sat up and pulled out his brief case, it had many secret compartments that required keys that were in other secret compartments and a coded lock, one of the compartments was full of all of his secret notes, documents, and other random junk. He pulled out the key to that compartment and unlocked it, pulling out a list and grabbing a pen. It displayed all the G8's names (including Canada) with little boxes next to them, China's box was checked and he checked of Germany. Next on the list was Italy, America grinned, it wouldn't be to hard _and_ he'd get a great reaction! He packed his things and went on his merry way to prepare.

OwO OvO O-O O^O

Canada and China Had a blueprint open, planning China's revenge, they were in the "meeting room" The micro nations hung out in. Sealand was constantly asking them what they were doing, but they couldn't tell America's admirer would surely tell the American, so they worked in secret... sort of.

A showered Germany happened to be walking by the door, when he happened to glance in, noticing them. He quietly opened the door and walked to them.

"What do you think your doing?" Germany asked in an authoritative tone. Both Canada and China about jumped out of there skin, quickly turning around.

"N-nothing!," was Canada's first response. Germany raised a brow.

China glanced at the terrified Canadian, then to Germany again, "H-he means _nothing_ \- important, aru!"

"Oh, then let me see." Germany calmly said, pushing past the terrified countries to look at the blueprint. A minute passed, then two. It felt like hours to China and Canada, but finally Germany turned around to look at them, his expression blank, and not so authoritative. It was silence, China and Canada were expecting a scolding on how they should go do something productive.

To there surprise, Germany said, "I can help, this plan isn't thoroughly thought out.," The Chinese and Canadian men were dumbfounded, had they heard him right? One look into his uncharacteristically soft face told them he wasn't and that he had suffered a similar fate to China.

After a bit more silence, Canada held his hand out, "Welcome aboard." He slyly said, Germany smiled evilly, they shook on it.

 **Well, that's the end of chpt 1! I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for chpt 2! And tomorrow is April Fools, so happy early April Fools!**

 **Later~**


End file.
